La Historia de un Gigolo enamorado de un Angel
by Jannideath
Summary: Hoy era su Aniversario. Hoy volvería estar con su Amor. Cada 24 del Mes se reúnen como está acordado. Sin embargo el cliente no acude a la cita. ¿Qué pensará él? Sasuke x Naruto One-shot Cuento de Navidad


_Hoy era su Aniversario._

_Hoy volvería estar con su Amor._

**Cada 24 del Mes se reúnen como está acordado.**

**Sin embargo el cliente no acude a la cita. ¿Qué pensará él?**

**Sasuke x Naruto **

_**One-shot**_

_**AU – Angustia - Romántico**_

_**Sasuke x Naruto**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**-o-o…24 de cada Mes…o-o-**

_Hoy era su aniversario._

Hoy cumpliría un año de "salir" con él. Hoy volverían a encontrarse como cada mes desde hace un año. Una simple fecha que los unía como las celebraciones efímeras y únicas.

Hoy debía arreglarse como un adonis. Quería impresionar a su cita de ese día tan especial. Llevaba cerca de tres horas frente al espejo, indeciso de ponerse algo suelto o ajustado; casual o elegante.

Quería estar perfecto para esa noche.

_Esa noche era su aniversario_.

Un aniversario único y espectacular. Algo que su cita no olvidaría y que le haría rogar por un nuevo encuentro.

_Esa noche era su aniversario._

Al fin dejaría las apariencias para mostrarse tal cual como deseaba hacerlo desde hace treinta días desde su último encuentro. Cada día esperando el siguiente aniversario mensual con fervor y desmedida, pero totalmente cubierta de indiferencia y arrogancia.

_Esa noche era su aniversario._

Compró una nueva fragancia esperando que fuera de su agrado. No podía evitar ilusionarse como un chiquillo estúpido y enamorado cuando su cita le pidiera estar a su lado.

Si, estaba enamorado.

Pero tan pronto esos pensamientos venían a su mente comenzaba la tortura.

Estaba enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado de un ángel bajado del cielo. Un estereotipo de divinidad y ternura, mezclada con la inocencia de un ser infantil y el grácil cuerpo de un joven adonis.

Se apoyó sobre el espejo vivo testigo de sus deseos y angustias recordando las facciones de su querido Ángel. De cabellos rubios, suaves y rebeldes; piel bronceada de color canela; labios finos de sabor a durazno y miel; mirada zafiro, brillante y transparente; finas marcas en sus hermosas mejillas que lo definían como un zorrito travieso y sonrisa tierna e inmaculada.

Ese era su amor, su único y más ferviente amor. Uzumaki Naruto.

Su cliente mensual.

Quizás ese era el punto más oscuro de la historia. Uzumaki Naruto; su hermoso Ángel de hebras de sol y sonrisa despierta, era su cliente favorito. Un cliente de buena paga, fijo en la fecha, seguro en las horas y de tiernas caricias.

Su Ángel.

Se miró al espejo nuevamente para constatar que todo estuviera perfecto y la imagen ante él le sonrió con prepotencia. Cabellos negros azabache, piel pálida y blanca como el nácar, masculinas facciones, atrayente apariencia y voz, ojos finos y rasgados con un abismo de oscuridad por iris, y pose sugerente y endemoniadamente sexy.

Cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse y abofetearse mentalmente, abrir los ojos y observar su reflejo. Ahora le veía un joven de dieciocho años más o menos; cabello negro, liso y con una forma de picos en la parte de atrás más dos mechones al frente; piel blanca como el nácar; labios finos y suaves; ojos negros cual noches además de una mirada seria y penetrante.

Se esforzó un poco para mover algo de los músculos de sus mejillas y su reflejo le devolvió una mirada llena de esperanza y dicha.

La mirada de un joven enamorado.

Satisfecho con el resultado, consultó el reloj de la repisa marcando las siete y treinta. Justo a tiempo para llegar a la hora acordada. Tomó las llaves, la billetera y salió con soltura y pinta de modelo propia de su linaje.

Ya en el camino se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

**-o-o…24 de cada Mes…o-o-**

Hoy era su aniversario. Solo suyo porque su querido Ángel ni enterado. Tampoco le hacía falta que lo hiciese. Bastaba con su propia conciencia para burlarse.

¿Cuándo había comenzado con aquella tortuosa y a la vez placentera "relación"?

Él era el mejor estudiante de la universidad. Con esfuerzo se había conseguido esos méritos, todo para complacer a su familia, por no ser la sombra de su hermano. Enorgullecer al Clan. Aquella familia de renombre y alcurnia.

Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y como introducción a James Bond, Sasuke debía actuar como lo hace cualquier Uchiha; sobrio, frívolo, indiferente, sabio, orgulloso y "modesto".

Con eso se ganó la atención de millones, la envidia de miles, el odio de cientos, la admiración de muchos, el cariño de pocos y la amistad de ninguno.

No es como si fuese alguien demasiado social. De hecho debido a todos los problemas con su clan y del renombre del apellido Uchiha, Sasuke era demasiado arrogante y arisco. No compartía con los demás, se encerraba horas en la biblioteca estudiando, se aprendía los textos una y otra vez para luego ejercitar su cuerpo hasta casi desfallecer.

Todo para alcanzar a su querido-odiado hermano mayor. Uchiha Itachi.

Cada cosa que hiciese, cada merito que obtuviera, cada halago recibido… todo era opacado por la inteligencia y madurez del mayor. Para Sasuke, Itachi era un ser inalcanzable, una meta que por más que se esforzara parecía imposible, una empresa que de seguro estaba destinado al fracaso… pero cuando pensó en tirar la toalla llegó él.

Su amado Ángel.

Segundo año de universidad, facultad de Economía. Carrera: Administración de Empresas.

Ese día el director anunció el traslado de un estudiante de la lejana América. A él poco le importaba, estaba más atento en seguir la lección autoimpuesta que le costaba tanto aprender a pesar de las múltiples fórmulas que había encontrado, todas de rango alto y dificultad tormentosa. Y por ello no podía centrar su mirada en aquel llamado "Raruno Zukami" que se había presentado hace unos segundos ante la clase. Solo cuando escuchó su nombre seguido del "por ahí", fue que alzó la mirada.

Y todas sus fórmulas se fueron al carajo.

Un sonriente rubio de expresivos ojos azules le estaba observando. Y como si de "un dos por tres" hubiese sido encerrado en una rosada burbuja; toda la clase, el profesor y la escuela habían pasado a segundo plano. No escuchaba gritos, ni llamados. Nada que no fuera las pisadas de aquel ser sonriente con cuerpo de infarto que se acercaba lentamente con su grácil figura y movimientos lentos. Le vio mover los labios pronunciando su nombre como el cantico más sublime y celestial se tratara.

…_Sasuke Uchiha…._

……_.Sasuke Uchiha……_

………_..Sasuke Uchiha……._

– Sasuke Uchiha…

Y como respuesta, su cerebro estaba tan atontado que le mandó la primera orden que encontró a sus labios.

– ¿Qué quieres,_ Dobe_?

Bien, gran error.

– ¡¿A quién le dices "_Dobe_", _Teme_?! – gritó el rubio sulfurado, medio impactado por el frio recibimiento del que sería su compañero de asiento.

– A ti, Dobe. ¿Es que también eres sordo? – respondió esta vez consiente. Si a algo le temía, era a quedar en ridículo y su Ángel lo estaba haciendo bien él solito.

– ¡Cállate, _Teme_ amargado y egocéntrico, _dattebayo_!

– ¡Señor Uzumaki! ¿Ya quiere conocer la sala de castigos? – preguntó el profesor con perfecta ironía mientras los demás estudiantes ni siquiera disimulaban su burla.

– Lo siento, _Sensei _– se disculpó con un brazo rascándose la nuca. – ¡Pero el _Teme _empezó! – apuntó con saña hacia un pelinegro que le observaba con la ceja alzada.

– ¡Señor Uzumaki, si no quiere que lo saque de mi clase, siéntese inmediatamente! – ordenó al rubio que se sentaba mascullando mil y un improperios hacia el causante de su primer regaño.

– Maldito _Teme_ amargado – le escuchó maldecir.

– _Dobe…_

Así comenzó su día, conociendo a un chico rubio que le impactó de lleno, con un carácter berrinchudo e infantil, voz chillona y hasta desesperante, y con el orgullo casi tan alto como el de él.

Y ahora viene la parte de "se conocieron mejor" "entablaron amistad" "después se enamoraron" y el famoso "terminaron felices para siempre".

No.

De hecho a partir de ese día la relación Sasuke-Naruto era un tema tabú en la universidad. cada ser viviente en esas aulas podía hasta sentir como ambos se mataban, revivían y volvían a matar con la mirada. Sasuke orgulloso y prepotente versus los ataques berrinchudos e infantiles de Naruto. Cada día peor. O se lanzaban patadas en medio de las clases sin que nadie les viera o los rayos chocantes y destructores que sólo se los dejaba a una loca serie de anime, eran vistos y electrocutaban toda la universidad.

No quiso intentar un acercamiento con Naruto por el mero hecho de que no disponía de tiempo. Quería superar a su hermano y esa era la única meta que hasta ahora abarcaba su mente. A veces se sobre exigía demasiado quedando dormido muchas veces en la biblioteca o de camino a su casa y lo peor es que desde que había conocido al rubio sus "Noches en vela estudiando" pasaron a ser "Noches mojadas soñando". Horrible y espeluznante. La primera vez que tenía un sueño húmedo y tenía que ser con el rubio sexy e infantil de protagonista. Las duchas tibias y relajantes se convirtieron en las duchas frías martirizantes porque recurrir a su mano derecha era algo que encontraba tan humillante y lejano como que su padre le felicitara. Evitó molestar a Naruto; de hecho le rehuía la mirada, trataba de mencionarlo lo menos posible entre sus recuerdos y las sesiones de auto-estudio y ejercitación física se duplicaron hasta dejarle sin aliento, pero su mente se empeñaba en traicionarlo en cuanto cerraba sus ojos.

Ya no hallaba solución a su problema hasta que un día su hermano le mencionó cierta frase con intención de molestarlo y que, inconsciente o no, había cambiado por completo su comportamiento.

– Te falta sexo, hermanito.

Maldito Itachi y sus estúpidos consejos.

Gracias a eso encontró un ejercicio que era capaz de agotarlo tanto o más que las mismas sesiones de gimnasia. Que conseguía liberar su presión junto con un blanquecino fluido y que, por consiguiente, deseara obtener más de lo que ya había experimentado.

Fue así como se inició en el mundo del sexo.

No había sensación más placentera que la del clímax al finalizar una ardua y excitante sesión de sexo duro y salvaje como a él le gustaba. Sin embargo su nueva adicción le trajo bastantes consecuencias: falta de ánimo, distracciones, descuidos en los estudios…

Pero lo más notable y difícil de todo fue que surgiera un deseo mayor que el de superar a su _Aniki_: querer al Uzumaki en su cama.

Aprendió técnicas de enamoramiento, miradas de casanova; todas ya probadas y con increíbles resultados. La mayor parte de la comunidad femenina ya había pasado por sus piernas pero él no quería mujeres, necesitaba probar con hombres para otorgarle a Naruto el mayor placer jamás descrito con la firme intención de dejarlo embobado y pidiendo más de lo que solo él pudiera entregarle.

Pero ese día nunca llegaba.

Adquirió experiencia y se hizo de una fama única e inigualable. Pensaba que con ello Naruto querría acercarse como los demás, pero no fue así. De hecho hubo acercamiento, aunque jamás con la intención de acostarse con él, sino de ser su amigo. Alguien con quien podía desahogarse y contarle sus problemas y miedos.

No podía decir que había desistido de la idea, pero la manera en que Naruto le trataba hacia que se lo pensara dos veces. Era un mocoso berrinchudo y hasta molesto, pero era quien le escuchaba cuando tenía problemas o simplemente ponía el hombro cuando necesitaba descansar. Una amistad que le dolía porque cada día que pasaba, quería más y más al rubio.

Cuando su familia se enteró de las bajas calificaciones y la fama que tenía en la Universidad, decidieron expulsarlo de la rama.

– ¡Has marginado nuestra estirpe! ¡Eres escoria! ¡No vuelvas por esta casa que ya no te pertenece! Para regresar tendrás que pedir perdón de rodillas y jurar obediencia. Aprenderás a valorar el orgullo y la dignidad de portar el apellido Uchiha – había dicho su padre luego de abofetearle.

Su _aniki_ intentó ayudarle mandándole algo de dinero luego de marcharse pero Sasuke, totalmente orgulloso, no tocó un solo veinte de ese dinero. A pesar de su terquedad, ya no tenía como comer ni pagar sus estudios, el dinero que le quedaba en la billetera solo alcanzaba para comer el día siguiente. Pero ya tenía una solución…

Así fue como conoció la vida de un prostituto. Un gigoló de renombre.

_** Sharingan.**_

Con una lista de nombres importantes y bien pagados. Clientes de gustos distintos y muy sucios. Mujeres de edad indiscutida prometiendo sacarlo de ese basurero que tenía por hogar pero que el rehusaba con un "gracias, puedo solo".

Se le abrieron muchas puertas; pudo pagar la escolaridad, su vestimenta, los libros, el alquiler…

Era un gigoló caro y exquisito. Único en todo lo que hacía. Un ser que era capaz de hacerte ver las estrellas pero… tú no causabas ningún efecto en él.

No, si no te llamabas Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto fue la única persona que no lo discriminó por su trabajo. Sabía el significado de vivir solo y comer por tu propio esfuerzo, la diferencia es que Sasuke escogió el empleo fácil y rápido. Aunque jamás se dejó influenciar por las ganancias, trabajaba lo justo para pagar sus necesidades y después de eso Sharingan dejaba de trabajar hasta el mes siguiente, mientras que Naruto era mesero en un pequeño bar de renombre luego de obtener muchísima experiencia con hoteles y demás por lo que ganaba buen sueldo. Sasuke continuamente se distanciaba por ello, aunque Naruto siempre le decía algo para animarlo.

"No creo que tu empleo sea sencillo,_ Teme_. Yo tendría rota la cadera con tantos meneos"

Pasaron los meses y ambos ya eran los mejores amigos. Comían juntos en los recesos, compartían el almuerzo, compraban juntos los víveres por si uno quería dormir en la casa del otro para no sentirse solos… una especie de relación que Sasuke protegía con su cuerpo.

Porque aun siendo gigoló, muchos intentaban acercársele para enamorarlo, o también intentaban dañar al rubio para usurpar su lugar. Por ello, sin importar como, donde, ni cuando, Sasuke se acostaba con ellos para que se alejaran de su denominado Ángel.

Pero hubo un momento en el que ya no pudo más con los gastos; la universidad subió los aranceles y con ello casi toda su ganancia. Estaba endeudado con el alquiler y ya no había opción de espera. Intentó recurrir a los que siempre le prometían la luna, pero se encontró sólo con eso "promesas".

Ya estaba por caer en la oscuridad cuando apareció su ángel de la guarda. Naruto fue a su departamento, habló con el casero y pagó los meses que debía. Sasuke simplemente estaba atónito y totalmente frustrado. Se suponía que debía ser independiente y con esto solo estaba probando lo poco hombre que era. Lo poco valioso que demostraba ser. Y, como todo orgulloso, terminó haciendo un pacto con su rubio.

Sexo por pago.

Esa noche cayó en un veinticuatro de Enero. Esa misma noche Naruto le entregó su virginidad. Esa hermosa noche no realizó ningún trabajo, esa noche hizo el amor y con su precioso ángel.

Solo recordar su hermosa y cremosa piel, sus labios de sabor durazno y dulzón como la miel, sus hebras rubias meciéndose al compás de las embestidas, la mirada ida por el deseo y la lujuria, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, sus gemidos entrecortados y eróticos…

Todo él era lo que necesitaba. Lo que quería y amaba.

Todo ello y más lo obtendría cada veinticuatro del mes siguiente.

Unas finas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Se odiaba, se sentía repugnante, sucio y sin salida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse? Es que todo sería más sencillo si no sintiera nada, si no sintiera ese amor tan puro y cristalino por un ser tan irreal. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera algo tan delicado y puro siendo su cuerpo un triste despojo de humanidad? ¿Cómo amar de manera tan apasionada cuando su cuerpo había sido besado y acariciado por tantas personas de las que ni recordaba su nombre?

**-o-o…24 de cada Mes…o-o-**

Había llegado al lugar de encuentro; un parque en la zona centro de la ciudad con una bella vista del lago artificial con el verde follaje del bosque de pinos y antiguos alerces protegidos rodeando el lugar; las piletas en funcionamiento debido a la hora dándole un toque exótico y romántico al lugar… Sin duda un hermoso sitio de encuentro.

Bajo un hermoso sauce, Sasuke esperaba a su ángel.

Habían tomado ese lugar como punto de encuentro, una manera de saber que a pesar de la distancia, sabrían si habría una nueva oportunidad o no para su relación.

Sin embargo ahora estaba solo. Normalmente Naruto llegaba antes ya que salía temprano del trabajo, pero ahora el sauce estaba desolado… ¿Por qué? Naruto no era alguien impuntual, si alguien inmaduro para algunas cosas pero en otras era bastante serio. En todo ese año de encuentros, el rubio jamás se había retrasado. Siempre estaba ahí para él. Para envolverlo en esa burbuja de tonos multicolores y arrastrarlo hacia esa irrealidad de la que se había vuelto adicto.

– ¿Y si no viene? – se preguntó.

Una angustia le oprimió el pecho. El dolor era tan fuerte que no pudo reprimir un sollozo. ¿Se habría cansado? ¿Ya no querría estar más con él? ¿Acaso ya no deseaba ayudarle? ¡Y por dios que no era por ello que estaba triste! ¡De verdad! Es solo que… aceptaba la ayuda de Naruto porque era la única manera de mantener ese vínculo carnal con él, sin necesidad de declaraciones, solo demostrándole cuán importante era con sus caricias y besos, con esos libres suspiros que escapaban de su boca y algunos "te amo" que no podía evitar susurrar… juraba que si era por ello, no tenía necesidad de seguir aceptando el dinero de Naruto, simplemente trabajaría más de la cuenta para llegar a la suma, no importaba mancillar su cuerpo aún más si con ello tenía su cable a tierra… solo una vez en el mes.

Pasaban los minutos y el desgarro en su corazón se le hacía eterno. Las parejas paseaban excluidas del mundo, solo pendientes del otro y Sasuke como mero espectador. Las aves ya se encontraban en sus nidos ululando presas del sueño. Los faros se encontraban encendidos dando ese toque entre tétrico y apasionado a los alrededores. El sol desde hace mucho que se había ido a dormir.

Nueve de la noche. Una hora esperando pero no había rastro del rubio. Intento llamarle a su celular pero le mandaba a buzón de voz. El frio comenzaba a calarle los huesos y el sauce era su único resguardo contra el viento. No quería llorar pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de cesar a pesar de no emitir sonido alguno. Lloraba en silencio totalmente arrepentido. Si hubiese hecho bien las cosas desde un principio no estaría así, amando de manera tan desenfrenada, con miedo de quedarse solo, angustiado por si no volvía a verle… pero con una mínima esperanza a flor de piel. Esperaría, lo que fuera necesario… si él no estaba…

–… mejor era morir.

Once de la noche. La luna iluminaba gran parte de la ciudad. Su brillo encandilaba las estrellas propiciando una hermosa noche para los enamorados.

Sasuke seguía solo cubierto por las ramas del sauce. El viento se había tranquilizado. Pero su angustia estaba lejos de menguar. Su teléfono marcaba sesenta llamadas recientes. Todas hacia el mismo número; el celular del rubio. Pero siempre con el mismo resultado. Apagado.

Decidió pasear por un momento para ejercitar las piernas. Las nubes paseaban rodeando la luna, como si estuvieran pendientes de su presencia. Se situó cerca de unos juegos infantiles totalmente abandonado en esas horas. Un columpio llamó su atención, y decidió esperar ahí… algo que sabía no llegaría.

Y meditó con el desconsuelo en los ojos.

¿Por qué no vino?

Porque ya no quería estar con él. Porque seguramente habría alguien más que pudiese ofrecerle lo que él le negaba. Porque ya no veía caso ayudar a un pobre diablo. Porque ya no había amistad que cultivar…

Hoy era veinticuatro del mes… del mes de diciembre. Un día antes de navidad. Sin duda algo irónico. Hoy era su aniversario… solo suyo porque Naruto ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. Se había vestido para la ocasión, practicado para ello. Para verle y poder declararse sin necesidad de palabras. Una vez más dentro de esos treinta días de ausencia.

Hoy era veinticuatro de diciembre. El día de navidad. El parque estaba plagado de luces multicolores, arboles adornados con racimos dorados y rojos. Muérdagos esparcidos por el lugar, escondidos entre las ramas. Se respiraba ese aire navideño y familiar. Un aire que le asfixiaba debido a su soledad.

Quería estar con él, no importaba en calidad de qué. Podía ser el amigo leal, el compañero de clases, un conocido de la calle… su prostituto personal. ¡¿Que importaba?! Solo unos segundos, unos miserables segundos para llamarle por su nombre y decirle esas hermosas y vetadas palabras dentro de su vocabulario.

– Te amo tanto, Naruto…

Unos cálidos brazos le rodearon entre la penumbra. Una hermosa sensación de abrigo y paz le envolvió con fuerza… y de nuevo el país entero desapareció de la tierra solo para oír claramente esas palabras…

– Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

No quiso mirar atrás. No había razón para ello. Ahí estaría él, con su cálida sonrisa, sus brillantes zafiros y cabello dorado. Ahí estaba él… tarde, pero estaba ahí para el…

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, _Dobe_? – murmuró quedo debido a que aún persistía la sensación de ahogo en su garganta.

– Tuve que suplantar a un mesero que falló el turno y como es Navidad pues es muy difícil salir antes – susurró culpable al notar la angustia de su amigo. – Lo siento, Sasuke. No pude prender el teléfono ni llamarte, estaba demasiado ocupado…

– No es necesario, Naruto. Yo entiendo… – le cortó la explicación. Comprendía que había cosas que Naruto no podía dejar atrás y menos por alguien como él.

– No te menosprecies – mencionó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. – Eres importante para mí, Sasuke. Te quiero.

– No es necesario que finjas, Naruto – le reclamó con fingida calma. – Eres mi amigo y sabes que soy, así que no es necesario que me des…– no pudo seguir con su parloteo. Una bofetada le volteó el rostro.

Totalmente sorprendido, observó a un Naruto frente a él con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes por las ¿Lágrimas? ¿Iba a llorar? ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! Era su culpa, lo aceptaba. Sus miedos pudieron más y controlaron su lengua largando cosas que sabía no debía mencionar, pero no podría perdonarse jamás ser el causante de aquellas finas gotas de cristal.

– ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca, me oyes! ¡Nunca contradigas mis sentimientos! ¿Te piensas que son falsos? ¡¿Crees que yo soy falso y ando pregonando amor a todo aquel que se me cruce?! ¡¿Me crees como esos idiotas?!

– No, Naruto… No quise… – pero no le dejaron hablar.

– Realmente piensas que me acuesto contigo porque te estoy pagando – concluyó con tristeza.

Sasuke quiso explicarse pero la realidad es que ése era su más grande temor. Que Naruto realmente no sintiese nada por él y solo fuera desfogue. Pero aun así, si ese fuese el caso, no le importaría. Realmente haría caso omiso del dolor solo para estar con él. Pero ¿Cómo decírselo?

– ¿No escuchaste lo que dije cuando llegué? – preguntó con una desolada sonrisa.

– También me amas – susurró mientras se levantaba para quedar frente a Naruto.

El rubio asintió con un ademán – ¿Pensaste que era mentira? – Sasuke agachó la cabeza cubriendo su rostro por el flequillo. El rubio sonrió. – ¿Y lo tuyo? ¿También era mentira?

El pelinegro alzó el rostro sorprendido – ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo realmente…!

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – inquirió con verdadero interés.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo – No creí ser digno de sentir algo así.

Naruto rió quedo por la explicación del pelinegro – Eres más inocente de lo que aparentas, _Teme_.

– ¡Cállate , _Dobe_! – exclamó avergonzado hasta las orejas.

Pasaron un par de minutos en la misma posición. Solo observándose. Perdidos en la mirada del contrario imaginando otros escenarios, otras vivencias… otro mundo al cual escapar.

– Quiero romper el trato, Sasuke – mencionó el rubio con la mirada seria.

El Uchiha no expresó emoción alguna pero por dentro sentía su corazón romperse en pedazos – ¿La razón?

– Ya no puedo solventar ese gasto, me mude a otro departamento que está cerca de la universidad – le contestó con la mirada fija en el columpio.

Sasuke respiro imperceptiblemente – Me alegro por ti, solo espero que no te olvides de mí… amigo.

Otro par de minutos en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar las lágrimas y el sollozo que a cada momento le ahogaba el alma. Él lo sabía, algún día tenía que pasar. Sabía que pronto Naruto ya no podría con todo y terminaría cansado. Lo sabía pero esperaba que no fuese tan pronto. Apretó los puños en un intento por controlar el dolor pero le era demasiado difícil. Sin duda se estaba comportando peor que una niña llorona, pero era algo que se escapaba de su autocontrol. Todo lo que compete a Naruto era demasiado para él.

– No llores, _dattebayo_.

Ni siquiera había notado cuando las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta caer en la arena. Naruto se había acercado para retirar las cristalinas gotas con sus dedos.

– No estoy llorando, _Usuratonkashi_.

Y ahí va su orgullo.

Naruto sonrió con complicidad para luego acercarse y abrazarle con fuerza. Sasuke no reprimió las ganas de devolverle aquella muestra de afecto por lo que le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos en un intento de fundirlo con él. Hoy era su aniversario. El último que tendría con su amado ángel… oHo

– Vente conmigo – murmuró el rubio para luego observar el semblante atontado del Uchiha.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó ido por la sorpresa.

– Que te vengas conmigo. El departamento es bastante amplio para los dos. Tal vez tengamos que arreglarnos con eso de los horarios y todo, pero podemos compartirlo – alzó el rostro para besar a un aturdido Uchiha que seguía mudo. – Ya no quiero ser un cliente, Sasuke. Quiero ser tu pareja – declaró con decisión.

¿Pareja? ¿En verdad deseaba ser su pareja? ¿La pareja de un…?

– Y me vale mierda que seas un gigoló. Yo sé que tu situación lo ameritaba pero ahora estarás conmigo. Hay un puesto vacante en el restaurante. Si tú quieres, te presento – le informó con intensidad. – Saldremos juntos de esto. Te sacaré de ese mundo, Sasuke.

– Naruto…_ Mi Ángel_...

– Te amo, Sasuke. Ven conmigo… – Acercó sus labios dispuesto a ser besado.

El Uchiha no respondió pero acercó sus labios para saborear aquellos duraznos que tanto le enloquecían. Salir de su mundo gris para volar hacia esa burbuja multicolor donde su adorado Ángel le esperaba.

Una sonrisa afloró en su boca luego de saborear los labios de un sonrojado rubio que seguía sin acostumbrarse a su ritmo. No pudo evitar una ligera carcajada. Aquella presión en el pecho pasó a ser una llameante caricia que le hacía sentir al borde la levitación. Cada poro de su piel parecía explotar de la excitación, de la felicidad. Una euforia infinita capaz de doblegar su capa de frialdad. Con Naruto todo era posible, todo era aventura. Su rostro mostraba facciones que nadie podría comprobar. Con Naruto todo era distinto, todo era más brillante, cada día era más largo… cada sueño era más cercano.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

Hoy era su aniversario. Hoy era veinticuatro de diciembre. A lo lejos las campanas de la iglesia repicaban el anunciado nacimiento. Medianoche.

Y allí, bajo un columpio antiguo de un hermoso parque, con la luna brillando de placidez, los gritos de alegría y felicidad de aquellas familias que festejaban la ocasión, las estrellas titilantes de placer, se encontraba una pareja que recién comenzaba a vivir.

Su aniversario.

Sentados en el columpio, besándose con ternura inigualable; ambos sonrían felices.

Felices bajo un muérdago escondido entre los barrotes de aquel viejo juego infantil.

**Fin**


End file.
